The following publications are believed to represent the current state of the art:
‘A New Design of Horizontally Polarized and Dual-Polarized Uni-Planar Conical Beam Antennas for HYPERLAN’, N. J. McEwan et. al., IEEE Transactions on Antennas and Propagation, 51(2), 2003;
‘A Wide-Band Low-Profile Conical Beam Antenna with Horizontal Polarization for Indoor Wireless Communication’, K. M. Luk et. al., IEEE Antennas and Wireless Propagation Letters, 8, 2009;
‘A Notch Wire Composite Antenna for Polarization Diversity Reception’, K. Nobuhiro et. al., IEEE Transactions on Antennas and Propagation, June 1998;
‘Dual Polarized Omnidirectional Array Element for MIMO Systems’, A. N. Gonzalez, KTH Signals, Sensors and Systems, 2005.
‘A Shorted Magneto-Electric Dipole with J-Shaped Strip Feed’, Z. Y. Zhang et. al., Progress In Electromagnetics Research Letters, 12, 2009;
‘Dual Polarized Omnidirectional Antenna’, D. Skaufel, Master's Degree Project, KTH Signals, Sensors and Systems, 2005;
‘Dual-Polarized Omnidirectional Planar Slot Antenna for WLAN Applications’, A. Ezzeldin et. al., IEEE Transactions on Antennas and Propagation, 53 (9), 2005;
‘A Wideband E Plane Omnidirectional Antenna’, M. Hanging et. al., 7th International Symposium on Antennas, Propagation and EM Theory, 2006;
‘A Horizontally Polarized Omnidirectional Printed Antenna for WLAN Applications’, C. C. Lin et. al., IEEE Transactions on Antennas and Propagation, 54 (11), 2006;
‘A 2.4 GHz Omni-directional Horizontally Polarized Planar Printed Antenna for WLAN Applications’, C. C. Lin et. al., Antennas and Propagation Society International Symposium, 2003;
‘A Broadband Dual-Polarized Magneto-Electric Dipole Antenna With Simple Feeds’, B. Wu et. al., IEEE Antennas and Wireless Propagation Letters, 8, 2009;
‘A Dual-Polarized Antenna with Pattern Diversity’, S. Yang et. al., IEEE Antennas and Propagation Magazine, 6, 2008;
‘Wide Band Coplanar Waveguide-Fed Monopole Antenna’, J. Kim et. al., Proceedings of EuCap, 2006;
‘Conical-Beam Horizontally Polarized Cross-Slot Antenna’, I. Shtrikman et. al., 3rd International Conference on Computational Electromagnetics and Its Applications, 2004;
‘Design of Very Wide-band Linear-Polarized Antennas’, E. Antonino et. al., Journnes International Sur Antennas, 2004;
‘Wide-Band Planar Monopole Antennas’, N. Prasad, IEEE Transactions on Antennas and Propagation, 46(2), 1998;
‘A Wide-Band Slot Antenna Design Employing A Fictitious Short Circuit Concept’, N. Behdad et. al., IEEE Transactions on Antennas and Propagation, 53, 2005;
‘A Microstrip-Fed Ultra-Wideband Slot Antenna’, M Leib et. al., Antennas and Propagation Society International Symposium, 2009;
‘A Low Cost UWB Printed Dipole Antenna with High Performances’, E. Gueguen et. al., IEEE International Conference on Ultra-Wideband, 2005;
‘A Windmill-shaped Loop Antenna for Polarization Diversity’, D. S. Kim et. al., Antennas and Propagation Society International Symposium, 2007;
‘Wideband Slot Antenna for WLAN Access Points’, C. R. Medeiros et. al., IEEE Antennas and Wireless Propagation Letters, 9, 2010;
‘Reseau d'antennes a 6 capteurs en diversite de polarisation’, P. Brachat et. al., 13th International Symposium on Antennas, 2004;
‘The Effect of Antenna Orientation and Polarization on MIMO Capacity’, A. N. Gonzalez, et. al., Antennas and Propagation Society International Symposium, 2005;
‘High Performance UWB Planar Antenna Design’, K. Wong, CONVERGE—Applications Workshop for High—Performance Design, 2005;
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,814,777; 5,760,750; 5,940,048; 6,034,649; 6,259,418; 6,281,849; 6,404,396; 6,518,929; 6,529,172; 6,573,876; 6,741,210; 6,693,600; 6,980,166; 6,980,167; 7,064,725; 7,006,047; 7,023,396; 7,027,004; 7,091,907; 7,138,952; 7,283,101; 7,405,710; and 7,688,273; and
U.S. Published Application Nos.: 2006/0232490; 2006/0232489; 2008/0030418; and 2010/0097286.